1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device having a double image display function.
2. Description of Related Art
Because LCDs are thin, light, and small, and consume a small amount of power, LCDs are widely applied to information apparatus. In order to allow a user to view the display at the best possible viewing angle, there is a hinge assembly between the display panel and the base of the LCD. The hinge assembly can support the LCD and allows the viewing angle to be adjusted.
In a business conference, when the user of the LCD wishes to show a specific image to another party, the other party needs to move to the same side of the LCD, as the user is, in order to view the image together from the display. It is noted that the LCD has a relatively small screen, and it would be inconvenient for more than one person to view the image from the screen.